China Musume
by Ichimacchan
Summary: China Musume - gadis kesukaannya. /OkiKagu


**Gintama (c) Hideaki Sorachi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang _China Musume_ adalah orang pertama yang mendatangi Okita ketika pemuda itu nyaris ditelan derita dan putus asa.

Okita paham betul, bahwa setelah upaya pembunuhan _Shogun,_ bahkan hingga _Shogun_ terbunuh oleh jarum racun di pergelangan nadi, hari-hari yang akan datang tidak akan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. _Boro-boro_ mengincar nyawa Hijikata, atau melakukan aktivitas sebagai polisi _kampungan,_ bernapas lega pun Okita sudah tidak bisa. Shinsegumi dibubarkan, Kondo Isao beserta Matsudaira ditahan pemerintah, dan tidak ada tempat bagi dirinya untuk pulang.

Era _Shogun_ Shigeshige sudah berakhir, digantikan oleh pemimpin buta kuasa yang bahkan tidak lebih pintar dari anjing milik Yorozuya. Okita tidak tahu tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya. Perasaan gagal sebagai seorang samurai dan polisi begitu membebani tiap napas yang diembuskannya, siapa sangka kepergian _Shogun_ untuk membangun pemerintahan baru malah berujung petaka.

Okita sudah tidak tahu lagi. Kondo Isao, salah satu orang yang ia cinta, akan dipenggal kepalanya dalam lima hari ke depan. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Hijikata sekarang, yang pasti Okita tahu bahwa sang _Danna,_ Sakata Gintoki, akan terus berada di sisi Hijikata untuk melindungi dan mengendalikan mantan Komandan Iblis itu. Orang pertama yang harus _dikendalikan_ adalah Hijikata. Kau tidak akan tahu seberapa tingginya pengabdian pecinta mayones itu terhadap sang _Gorila._ Kondo Isao menitipkan Shinsegumi pada sang Yorozuya, Okita tidak bisa menambah penderitaan _Danna_ yang sudah menanggung banyak janji untuk diemban.

Meskipun pemuda itu tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan sang _Shiroyasa,_ Okita sedikit mengerti bahwa pemimpin Yorozuya itu sudah terlalu banyak menanggung tugas untuk _melindungi_ selama sisa hidupnya. Jika Okita berbuat semena-mena, memberontak pemerintah demi membebaskan Kondo Isao, maka pengorbanan _Shogun_ dan Kondo sendiri akan berakhir sia-sia. Tapi ia tidak bisa diam saja, rasa frustasi terus menerus menyerang, hingga pemuda itu kehilangan arah dan didera putus asa.

Hingga sampai pada suatu malam ketika Okita hampir membunuh sembarang orang, makhluk yang biasa ia panggil _China Musume_ itu datang. Dengan baju merah dan payung beserta anjing besar di sampingnya, mengeluh tentang Okita yang mengganggu acara jalan-jalannya.

Ada beberapa hal yang Okita rasakan ketika melihat gadis keturunan Yato itu datang di waktu yang dirasa _tepat ;_ lega karena _musuh_ nya itu baik-baik saja, kesal karena kedatangannya menambah buruk suasana, dan senang karena Okita memang ingin melihatnya.

Sebenarnya Okita mau apa? Pemuda itu sudah tak tahu lagi. Bahkan saat Yamazaki dan Shinsegumi lain justru bersekutu dengan Joui, Okita begitu ingin tertawa. Kepalanya sedang tidak waras. Rasa khawatir yang luar biasa terhadap keselamatan orang-orang tercinta begitu menyiksa. Ingin rasanya pemuda berambut cokelat itu marah ketika sang _China Musume_ mengeluh tentang seragam polisinya yang bau, namun Okita masih belum sanggup dan menghela napas sebagai gantinya.

 _China Musume_ itu terus menerus mengoceh, berkata bahwa Shinsegumi belum mati, dan Okita merasa bahwa alien Yato itu berusaha menghiburnya. Masih terasa sukar baginya untuk mengaku bahwa ia sedang bersedih, frustasi dan butuh _kendali._ Jika Hijikata saja yang _dewasa_ memiliki _Danna_ sebagai _pengendali,_ maka ia yang bocah sembrono mau bagaimana lagi?

 _Ah,_ Okita sempat berpikir bahwa _China Musume_ itu datang untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak sembarangan memberontak. Bisa saja _Danna_ yang memerintah, atau lebih _bagus_ lagi jika gadis itu datang atas kehendaknya sendiri. Anggap saja pemilik Sadaharu ini sebagai _kendali_ Okita, untuk sementara. Ia tidak keberatan. Mungkin ini bisa membantunya.

"Oi, kau belum mati, kan?"

Entah bagaimana mereka malah berkumpul di markas Joui yang kumuh dan terpencil, memaksa Okita menyisihkan diri di luar ruangan dan duduk dengan kepala menatap rembulan. _China Musume_ itu kembali mendatanginya, dengan ekspresi yang tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak ada raut ejekan atau kebencian di sorot matanya. Netra biru itu menatap lurus dan tegas, seolah memberi Okita signal untuk tetap tegar dan kuat. Pemuda itu terkekeh, menarik napas beberapa kali. _China Musume_ beringsut duduk di sampingnya, dengan Sadaharu yang menggonggong keras.

Tidak ada percakapan yang tercipta diantara keduanya. Hanya ada suara dari dalam ruangan markas, suara kibasan ekor dan gonggongan Sadaharu, serta suara dari napas Okita yang berhembus berat. _China Musume_ itu tengah menatapnya. Okita tahu.

"Sadaharu, bisakah kau diam- _aru_?"

Suara cemprengnya terdengar datar, tangan kecil dengan kulit seputih salju itu mengelus-elus kepala sang anjing dengan lembut. Sadaharu terlihat senang, kibasan ekornya semakin kencang, dan _China Musume_ memerintahkan anjing itu untuk meninggalkan mereka, _sebentar._ Sadaharu mengangguk, membalikkan badan besarnya dan masuk ke ruangan markas. Okita menonton lewat sudut mata.

"Kau mengusirnya?"

Okita bertanya setelah berusaha keras menormalkan suara. _China Musume_ itu menatapnya.

"Orang sadis tidak pernah ingin menangis di depan anjing."

Mendengarnya, pupil merah darah Okita menyempit. Tubuh pemuda itu gemetar, bibir digigit kuat-kuat. _China Musume_ masih menatap, kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan. Bahu mereka bersentuhan, terasa hangat dan menakjubkan. Okita sedikit goyah. Serasa ingin bermanja dan melampiaskan semua perasaannya.

" _China Musu –"_

"Diam dan lakukan _tugasmu._ "

Di depan gadis ini, tidak apa-apa, kan? Harga diri Okita bertanya, namun tidak sampai menghentikan gerak tubuhnya yang beringsut dalam sandaran bahu kecil di sampingnya. Kepala bersurai cokelat itu jatuh disana, dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Gelisah, takut, dan marah. _China Musume_ menatap, menatap, dan menatap. Jemari lentik itu meraih genggaman tangan, cukup menaruh telapak tangan dinginnya di sana. Okita menarik napas keras-keras, bulir hangat mulai membasahi pipinya. _Aah,_ rasanya malu sekali. Ini bukan _dikendalikan_ namanya. Malah Okita yang tidak terkendali jadinya.

Apakah Hijikata juga menangis pada _Danna,_ seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini? Membayangkan dua pria itu berdekatan saja sudah membuat Okita curiga berat. Mungkin saja keduanya menaruh rasa suka sejak lama.

Okita memejamkan mata. Tangisnya ia tahan-tahan, tidak mau sampai terdengar isakan. Pemuda itu kaget ketika kepalanya ditarik. Diposisikan pada pelukan di dada yang tidak ada empuk-empuknya. _China Musume_ masih dalam masa pubertas. Tapi Okita susah bernapas.

Okita dapat mendengar denyut jantung sang Yato yang luar biasa cepat. Tiba-tiba wajah Okita terasa panas, suhu tubuh meningkat dan ia berkeringat. _China Musume_ sedikit bergetar tubuhnya. Memeluk kepala Okita dengan penuh keraguan.

"I-ini agar tidak terdengar apa-apa _aru_!"

Ah, manisnya. Suara cempreng itu bergoyang, pertanda bahwa pemiliknya dilanda gugup luar biasa. Okita menahan tawa, tapi kian mengeraskan tangisannya. Isakan pemuda itu dapat diredam, meskipun Okita harus susah payah mencari napas dari balik fabrik merah yang dikenakan gadisnya.

Usapan lembut di punggung dan kepala Okita rasakan. Pemuda itu kian tenggelam dalam pelukan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja _aru._ "

Biarlah malam ini ia menjadi lemah. Menangis di depan musuh bebuyutan, memuntahkan air mata dan ingus di baju gadis kesukaan. Gonggongan Sadaharu yang ternyata sudah kembali tidak membuat Okita melepaskan pelukan. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah sosok _China Musume_ sebagai penenang.

Semoga saja, kapan-kapan, Okita bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tentang perasaannya kepada sang _China Musume,_ tentang keinginannya untuk tetap bisa bersama-sama. Semoga Okita bisa mengatakannya.

 _Semoga._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Danke, Tch_ _üß!_

 _Ore_


End file.
